Schach
by Maia May
Summary: „Psst, Hermine“, befiehlt er, „Sei einmal in deinem Leben still und wein dich aus.“ RonHermine. Übersetzung!


**Schach**

**Übersetzung aus dem Englischen: „Chess" von Ariana Malfoy-Lestrange**

**(zu finden und nachzulesen hier: fanfiction-punkt-net-slash-s-slash-drei-null-null-sieben-null-sechs-fünf-slash-eins-slash )**

**Author's Note: **Diese Kurzgeschichte beinhaltet Ron/Hermione, aber ist nicht nur darauf ausgerichtet. Sie ist für **Travisty**, meine Beta für Requiem.

**Travisty:** Hier ist dein „Ron/Hermione-Fluff im siebten Schuljahr". Es ist nicht nur Fluff, weil ich das einfach nicht schreiben kann, und es ist fast siebtes Schuljahr... der Sommer davor zählt doch auch? Naja, hier ist es jedenfalls. Und wahrscheinlich beinhaltet es mehr Angst, als du wolltest, aber nicht durchgehend, das schwöre ich! Jedenfalls- ich hoffe, du magst es; vielen Dank für deine Hilfe bei „Requiem", vielen Dank für Reviews für Geschichten, für die sonst niemand reviewt hat. Und danke für's Dasein im Allgemeinen.

Kürbiskuchen für jeden Reviewer!

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: **Als ich diese Geschichte das erste Mal gelesen habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich im Deutschen noch keine Fanfiction über dieses Thema direkt gelesen habe. Ich fand sie toll und wollte, dass noch andere in ihren Genuss kommen. Ehrlich gesagt ist das die erste Geschichte, die ich übersetze, Merlin weiß warum, deswegen bitte ich euch um ein wenig Nachsicht. Wer das Original liest, dem wird auffallen, dass nicht alles wortwörtlich übersetzt ist- aus dem einfachen Grund, dass es auch im Deutschen noch halbwegs gut klingen sollte. Verbucht das unter „übersetzerischen Freiheit".

**Mein Dank **geht an **Sonja** für's Drüberlesen und natürlich an **Ariana Malfoy-Lestrange** für ihre Erlaubnis.

Thanks for allowing me to translate your wonderful story!

**Zusammenfassung:** „Psst, Hermine", befiehlt er, „Sei einmal in deinem Leben still und _wein dich aus_."

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört diesmal gar nichts. Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, die Geschichte gehört Ariana Malfoy-Lestrange. Ich übersetze sie nur und verdiene damit kein Geld.

**Reviews** werden dankend angenommen und selbstverständlich für Ariana übersetzt bzw. an sie weitergeleitet, solltet ihr das Bedürfnis haben, gleich auf Englisch zu kommentieren.

* * *

**Schach**

Er bringt sie hierher, weil er denkt, dass es ihr gut tun wird. Obwohl er es nicht genau erklären kann, denkt er, dass es ihr gut tun wird. Und wenn ihn seine Mutter fragt „Wieso dorthin, Ron? Von allen Orten dieser Welt?", dann kann er nicht ganz so eindeutig antworten, wie er gerne würde, und nur trotzig sagen „Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke nur, dass es ihr gut tun würde. Sie ist nicht sie selbst, seitdem er tot ist, das weißt du, Mum. Sicher, sie ist noch immer ein Bücherwurm und besserwisserisch und sie denkt über alles logisch nach und all das, aber da ist etwas mit ihr passiert, weißt du? Ginny sagt, sie wacht nachts oft auf." Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ich denke nur, es würde ihr gut tun."

Hermine ordnet die Blumen, die sie mitgebracht hat, auf dem weißen Marmor an. Sie macht einen Schritt zurück und erlaubt es ihren Augen, über das Grabmal zu wandern. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich tot ist."

„Ich auch nicht", sagt Ron und sein Blick ist ungerichtet und müde. Ihre Augen sind hart, von dunklen Ringen untermalt.

„Alles ist so-", sie sucht nach dem richtigen Wort, beißt sich auf die Lippe, „so _schlecht _im Moment."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry", sagt er plötzlich.

„Ich mir auch. Er hat sich verändert."

„Weiß ich doch." Er schüttelt den Kopf und erinnert sich reumütig an die letzte Nacht.

Sie fängt seinen Blick auf. „Er hat es nicht so gemeint."

„Ich weiß, dass er es nicht so gemeint hat."

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Um dich mache ich mir auch Sorgen.", sprudelt es aus ihm heraus, so typisch für ihn.

Ihr Blick wird weicher. „Musst du nicht. Wirklich. Mir geht es gut."

„Das ist Unsinn und das weißt du."

Sie öffnet ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Aber er fällt ihr ins Wort.

„Nein, warte mal einen Augenblick. Du bist nicht mehr du selbst, seitdem er tot ist", er deutet in Richtung des Grabes.

„Keiner von uns ist mehr der Gleiche!", sagt sie aufbrausend, „Was ist, Ron? Dachtest du, nichts würde sich ändern?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin nicht doof, Hermine."

„Ach wirklich?"

Er ignoriert ihren Sarkasmus und spricht weiter. „Beinahe kommt es mir vor, als würdest du dich zu sehr bemühen. Du hast diese... diese Fassade aufgebaut, dass du stark seist, dass du alles im Griff hättest, aber da ist etwas _passiert_ mit dir." Er starrt sie voller Entschlossenheit an, blaue Augen, von der Farbe des Sommerhimmels, brennen sich in ihre. Er lässt keine ihrer Ausreden gelten, nicht dieses Mal.

„Ron", flüstert sie geknickt, „Ich... _muss _doch. Ich muss so tun, als... als wären wir in Ordnung, weißt du?"

Sie sieht aus, als wolle sie anfangen zu weinen. Er öffnet seinen Mund, schließt ihn wieder und denkt noch einmal nach.

Er seufzt. „Okay, ich bin ein Trottel, hör mir einfach nicht zu. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, worüber ich rede."

„Nein, du hast Recht. Ich spiele etwas vor. Das ist meine Art, damit umzugehen. Ich flüchte mich in Bücher und gebe vor, dass nichts los sei. Aber ich kann _dem hier _in keinster Weise entkommen, so sehr ich es auch versuche." Sie deutet um sich. „_Dem hier_ nicht." Sie legt eine Hand auf das Grabmal und zittert angesichts der Kälte. _Kalt, sogar in der warmen Augustsonne... kalt... _sie kann sich nicht helfen. Obwohl sie sich verzweifelt bemüht, es nicht zu tun, zerbricht sie so schnell, dass sie die einzelnen Stücke nicht auffangen kann, sie sinkt auf die Knie und fängt an zu weinen, erst leise, dann immer heftiger, ihren Kopf gegen den kühlen Marmor gelehnt. Sie weint nicht so sehr um Dumbledore, sondern vielmehr um sich selbst. Um Harry. Um Ron. Ron. Weil nichts mehr sicher und gewiss ist, seitdem Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist. Sie weint um diese verlorene Gewissheit. Weil sie keine Ahnung hat, was nun kommen wird. Nicht die geringste.

Ron ist wie erstarrt. Hermine weinen zu sehen erschreckt ihn beinahe zu Tode. Auch wenn Harry der Held ist, so ist Hermine doch ihr Rückgrat. Die praktisch Veranlagte. Die, die nicht weint, sondern nachdenkt. Er kniet ebenfalls nieder und beginnt, ihr ungelenk die Schulter zu tätscheln. „Ähm... schon gut... schon gut..." Obwohl er genau weiß, wie lächerlich er klingt, fällt ihm dennoch nichts ein, was er sonst tun könnte. Sie fängt an zu lachen, ganz unerwartet. „Ron, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall... einfach hoffnungslos."

„Ich weiß, dass ich das bin, aber-", er sieht ihr in die Augen, „Hermine." Und bevor es ihm überhaupt klar wird, umarmt er sie bereits, hält sie fest, schüttelt sie, als sie sich zu einem dichten Ball zusammenrollt und in seine Halsbeuge schluchzt. Sie murmelt etwas Unverständliches – darüber, wie sehr sie es hasst zu weinen. „Psst, Hermine", befiehlt er, „Sei einmal in deinem Leben still und _wein dich aus_."

Überraschenderweise hört sie auf ihn.

Sie bleiben eine ganze Weile so stehen und finden sich letzten Endes mit den Rücken an Dumbledores Grab gelehnt wieder, die Beine auf dem Gras ausgestreckt.

Und dann, mit einem Blick, der zeigt, wie entfernt sie gedanklich ist, sagt sie langsam und wie aus dem Nichts: „Ich hatte erwartet, etwas zu fühlen."

Er starrt sie an. „Hast du nichts gefühlt?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, so sehr, dass ihre braunen Locken fliegen. „Lange Zeit nicht. Es war nur leer in mir, ein Nichts, ein großes schwarzes Loch, das in meinem Inneren an mir nagte und nagte und nagte. Ein Nichts. Ich hatte Tränen und Schmerz erwartet. Aber da war nichts." Sie räuspert sich. „Doch dann hat sich das Loch eines Tages geöffnet und alles strömte hinaus. Träume. Hoffnungen. Und dann begann es. Die Angst. Der Schrecken. Die Alpträume." Sie kann kaum noch reden. „Mit Dumbledores Tod kam es mir vor, als würde es nie ein Ende geben, weißt du? Als würde dieser Krieg einfach immer weiter und weiter und weiter gehen." Sie reißt einen Grashalm aus der Erde und wickelt ihn sich um den Finger.

„Irgendwo ist ein Ende."

„Aber wo? Und wann? In ein paar Monaten? Ein paar Jahren? Und wie viele von uns werden dann noch leben, um es zu sehen?"

„Warum quälst du dich mit diesen Fragen? Warum... warum _lebst_ du nicht einfach und wartest ab, was passiert?"

„Weil ich es hasse, wenn ich etwas nicht weiß. Weil ich diesen Teil von mir hasse, der sich in einer Ecke verkriechen und verstecken will."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser Teil existiert."

„Er war immer da. Ich habe nur vergessen, ihn zu sehen."

„Du vergisst nie etwas – ich tue das." Er lächelt. Sie lächelt nicht zurück, so verloren ist sie in ihren Gedanken.

„Vielleicht habe ich ihn nicht vergessen. Vielleicht habe ich ihn nur niemals gesehen. Oder habe ihn als etwas Anderes betrachtet. Ich weiß nicht."

„Du weißt immer alles."

„Ich gebe es vor."

„Die Welt ist nicht in Ordnung, wenn du etwas nicht weißt."

„Die Welt ist in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht in Ordnung."

„Du bist ein richtiger Sonnenschein, nicht wahr?"

„Ron, ich meine es _ernst_."

„Ich auch. Hör zu, Hermine, ganz egal, wie schlecht die Dinge stehen, sie könnten noch viel schlimmer sein."

Sie starrt ihn ungläubig an. „Wie?"

Er runzelt die Stirn. „Nun... stell dir vor, das hier wäre Quidditch..." Dann bemerkt er ihren Gesichtsausdruck und sagt hastig, „Ähm... in Ordnung, nicht Quidditch. Stell dir vor, dieses ganze... _Ding_ hier wäre ein Spiel wie Schach... dann..."

„Dann ist Harry der König."

„Nein. Der Grund, weswegen wir kämpfen... das ist der König. Wir kämpfen nicht für Harry, Hermine, das weißt du."

„Wofür kämpfen wir?"

„Komm schon, Mine. Du weißt das, nicht wahr?"

Sie beginnt, leise zu sprechen und schaut dabei in den Himmel, beobachtet etwas, was Ron nicht sehen kann. „Für eine Vorstellung. Für die Vorstellung, dass... dass es _jedem _erlaubt sein sollte, zaubern zu lernen. Für die Vorstellung, dass die Frage des Blutes unwichtig ist. Wir kämpfen für... für ... Frieden. Wir kämpfen für Leben, wirkliches Leben, nicht das, von dem sich Voldemort so verzweifelt wünscht, dass es anhält. Wir kämpfen um zu leben, Ron, du und ich. Um zu... lieben. Und um zu hoffen. Wir kämpfen für all das. Das ist unser König. Das Leben."

Er schweigt einen Augenblick und starrt sie an, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Hermine noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hat. Als er wieder anfängt zu reden, ist seine Stimme etwas kräftiger. „Und wir Bauern, Läufer, Springer, Türme – wir alle verteidigen ihn, um jeden Preis. Und unser Anführer, unser Spieler – der Dumbledore war – hat uns verlassen. Auch wenn es Harry war, der es immer persönlich mit Voldemort aufgenommen hat, so war Dumbledore doch derjenige, der die übrigen Figuren auf dem Brett bewegt hat. Doch nun ist er gegangen."

„Wer wird uns jetzt anführen?"

„Harry natürlich."

„Harry!" Sie stößt ein schwaches, bitteres Lachen aus. „Harry."

„Er ist der Beste von uns allen, das weißt du."

Sein Ernst berührt sie ungemein. „Ich weiß." Und sie weiß es. Sie weiß es wirklich.

„Also spielen wir zumindest nicht allein. Zumindest ist unser König noch nicht Matt gesetzt worden. Zumindest spielt Harry für uns. Das Spiel hat eben erst begonnen."

„Aber... oh, Ron! Ich habe solche Angst um ihn. Er ist so zurückgezogen im Moment – manchmal verschwindet er stundenlang und sitzt irgendwo, nur für sich allein, und starrt ins Leere. Und wir können ihn dort nicht erreichen. Am Ende dieses Ganzen – falls es ein Ende geben wird – wird er zerbrochen sein."

„Nun, Hermine, das ist unsere Aufgabe. Ihn wieder zusammenzuflicken, so gut wir können."

„Denkst _du_, dass er das alles unbeschadet überstehen wird?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer das hier unbeschadet überstehen kann."

„Und wir?" Sie meint nicht sie beide getrennt, jeder für sich selbst.

Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu. „Wir können es versuchen."

„Wir werden es versuchen, nicht wahr?"

Er greift nach ihrer Hand und umfasst sie fest. Sie zieht sie nicht zurück.

**Ende**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet. War Hermine zu schwach? Ich dachte immer, dass sie äußerlich wie die Stärkere erscheint, während Ron den wirklichen Rückhalt in ihrer Beziehung darstellt... Jedenfalls: es gibt einen kleinen Button da unten, klickt ihn an und sagt mir eure Meinungen : ) 


End file.
